


Tender Petal

by QuickPrey



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, I Love You, Sleeping Together, spirit blossom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26525872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickPrey/pseuds/QuickPrey
Summary: A cold night in a place where time means nothing. Frozen underneath his touch but set ablaze by his kiss. Yone’s hands touch you as soft as a butterfly on flower petals.
Relationships: Yone (League of Legends)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 92





	Tender Petal

* * *

You gazed above your head, seeing the sky of the spirit realm slowly changing colors. The once bright sky was turning dark. 

“In this part of the realm, night rules the sky.” Yone explained, noticing you looking up. His blue eyes peered down at you, giving you a soft grin as you both walked through an unknown forest. Your hands reached up and rubbed your arms as a cold breeze blew by. He stopped on the beaten path to look you over, “You’re cold?”

You looked up at the swordsman and saw his confused expression. His brow perked slightly as you continued to try and warm yourself. “It’s a bit chilly.”

Yone nodded, “I apologize. As a spirit, the elements don’t affect me as much.” He looked around, seeing a path breaking off just up ahead. “We should get you somewhere warm.” 

“No, Yone. I’m…” You stopped to yawn, covering your mouth with your hand.

Yone grinned, “Ah. Another thing I remember about being alive. You must sleep.” The swordsman began walking again. He took a right when the path split. You followed right beside him, keeping your steps matching his. It was getting hard however. You could feel yourself getting tired. Even if time didn’t exist in the spirit world, you still spent a lot of energy walking with Yone.

He’d found you walking alone what felt like years ago. You told him who you were and he knew he needed to get you back to the mortal realm. As you traveled with him, you learned a few things about him. He was once a warlord when he was alive and he feuded with his younger brother until his dying breath. His spirit was disturbed by the sins of his past self and he seeked forgiveness from his brother. 

With your help, he found the right words. He was eternally grateful to have found you. He promised you to help you back to your life. Yone wanted to help you just as you helped him. You shared a small kiss— a token of his thanks. Before, he wanted to part with you where he found you. The place where the waters mirrored the sky. But that proved to not be enough. So, you began traveling again— to the Spirit Tree. Unknowingly, you were both happy that there was more time to be together. 

“Do you know where we’re going?” A silly thing to ask. 

Yone pointed ahead, “I know there is a shrine here in his forest. I can manifest a place for us to rest before we go on our way again.” 

The walk down the old path felt like a quick breath. You were in front of the mossy shrine before you knew it. You gazed at the rotting wood and mushrooms, tilting your head. Coins of forgotten offerings sat on the ground. The old shrine was barely holding itself together— it definitely wouldn’t shelter two people. 

“This is the shrine?” You asked.

Yone nodded, his wide hands touching the wood. His fingers grazed over the candle wax that was melted between the planks. The swordsman closed his eyes, saying something in a dead language. You looked up at Yone, seeing a light illuminating his features. Your head whipped back to the old shrine but you were surprised to see a small house in its place. It was a traditional Ionian with sliding doors and an angled roof.

The swordsman reached over, sliding the shoji door open. His other hand pressed light on your back, “I hope this is to your liking.”

You stepped inside, feeling the warmth touching your skin. You stopped just before stepping on the tatami mats. Looking further into the spacious area, you saw a large shikibuton— a bed on the floor— in the middle of the room. There were a few candles illuminating the area. You blushed when you saw that was the only thing in the room. 

“It’s…” Your eyes were stuck on the bedding, “Very cozy.” You said before looking back at Yone. He stepped inside the small home and closed the door behind him. The coldness from before was shut outside. Now, you were alone and warm… with Yone. 

“Ah, I knew you’d like it.” He smiled as he removed his shoes. You followed his example, setting your own by his near the door. Yone stepped onto the tatami mats and over to the bed. “I apologize for the lack of… furniture. I honestly forgot what the inside of a home would look like. It’s been so long.”

Of course you knew his intentions weren’t nefarius. You joined him, kneeling near the shikibuton. “It’s okay, Yone. A bed is really all I needed. Thank you.”

“You are very welcome.” The swordsman began to untie the sash holding his yukata closed and you felt the gut kick up into your mouth. His white sleeves dropped, showing his bare shoulders. His skin was littered with scars but it was his muscle definition you were more focused on. He looked up, seeing your reddened face and he reclosed his shirt. “Oh, Y/N. I-I’m sorry. I thought it would be alright if I tried to sleep too.”

You felt yourself laugh but you were mentally kicking yourself in the ass. “Yone, really, it’s fine!” 

“Are you sure?” He asked, still holding his yukata closed. You wanted for him so badly just to undress again. 

You nodded, “Yes. You deserve a rest too!” You flushed. You opened the shikibuton, feeling the plush comforter between your fingers. You crawled underneath and covered your red face with the blanket. You looked back at Yone, seeing his face matching your own. 

“T-Thank you, Y/N.” He forced a smile. 

You watched him let his sleeves drop again, showing his beautiful skin. The sash fell near his feet. The swordsman knelt down, completely removing his yukata and folding it. In the light, you could clearly see his defined muscles and that made your mouth water. He was now only in his pants.

“H-How long has it been since you slept, Yone?” You asked, trying to distract yourself from the gorgeous half-naked man in front of you. 

He chuckled, “I’m not sure. I’ve never felt the need to sleep since… well, since before I became a spirit. I wonder if I still can.” Yone set his swords on top of his folded clothes, bowing slightly at them. 

You faced forward, your eyes staring wide at the ceiling. “It's… relaxing. I love sleeping.” Your heart was thumping so loud you could hear it in your ears. You felt Yone open the covers and then a sudden closeness on your side. He was laying right next to you. The swordsman sighed as his head rested on the pillow. 

“Y/N, may I say something?”

“Yes, of course!” You said, fear bubbling in you. 

Yone sighed, “That… kiss. It’s been on my mind.” 

It was suddenly too hot under the covers but you remained still. You bit your lip, “It has? How come?”

You felt the swordsman looking at you, “Because I enjoyed it. Did you?”

“I… more than enjoyed it, Yone. It was the most… tender kiss I’ve ever felt.” 

You heard Yone chuckle, “To think an old warlord such as myself is capable of a  _ tender _ kiss. I hope that…” His hand reached for yours underneath the comforter, “I hope that I’m not being greedy when I ask… for another kiss.”

“Yone,” You laughed, “I was the one who asked for the kiss first.” You turned, seeing his hopeful gaze. “I’ve been wanting to kiss you again too.”

“O-Oh. Well, then. Let’s… kiss again.” You couldn’t help but smile at his straightforward words. It wasn’t like you’d been thinking the same thing with the hunk of a swordsman right at your side. 

Yone rolled over, one arm lightly grasping your shoulder. You smiled when he met his reddened face. His thumb rubbed delicate circles on your collarbone while he drew closer to your face. You waited for him to make the first move, your eyes watching him longingly. 

He leaned down, pressing his lips against yours. It was as soft as you remember it— like he wasn’t trying to hurt you. Yone pulled away slightly, letting you catch your stolen breath before diving back in again. However… he was hungrier this time. 

Having Yone trapping your underneath him woke something in you. Something that you didn’t realize was there even if it was obvious. You  **wanted** him. And he was there just within your reach. All you had to do was let your hands do what they wanted. 

You stroked his long white hair, feeling a sharp breath leave Yone’s nose. Your hands snaked up his chest and locked behind his neck, keeping him as close as possible. Yone’s other hand caressed your cheek while breaking away again. He moved down to your neck and gave an experimental nip just under your jawline. “Yone,” You breathed near his ear. 

The swordsman locked eyes with you again, his face red with a sheen of sweat. “Y/N, may I… touch you?” He asked, his hands inching down your arms.

You nodded, “Please.” You whispered needily, “Please touch me, Yone.” 

He smiled down at you, pressing his forehead against yours lovingly. His hands ran down your sides, feeling you underneath his touch. You had to admit it was amazing just for him to have his hands on you… but he was moving too slow. You were burning up. 

Your hands ripped off your shirt, looking for any reaction in Yone. Thankfully, it got him redder than you assumed he could get. His eyes tried to avoid gawking at your breasts but he caved. Yone’s lips came down, pressing soft kisses to the soft flesh. His tongue lapped down underneath the bra cup, searching for your nipple. You giggled and tore that off as well. The bewildered look on Yone’s face was something you’d cherish forever. 

He leaned in again, taking a nipple in his mouth. Teasing it between his teeth, he forced a moan out of you. That seemed to encourage his teasing antics. His other hand reached for your other neglected breast and his fingers pinched your nipple. You writhed in his grip, letting your moans escape. You wanted to let him know how good it felt to finally let him have his way with you. 

Yone’s calloused hands slipped beneath your waistband, fingers deftly entering your panties. The pad of his middle finger carefully slipped between your lips, slowly searching for that certain spot. You gasped when he touched your clit. He hesitantly pulled away, fearing he may have hurt you. You gave him a reassuring kiss on his cheek, silently asking him to continue. 

His hands went to pull your pants off your legs, a part of you wondering how he knew how to undo your modern clothes. You helped him by kicking them off your feet and immediately spread your now bottomless legs. Something came over the swordsman and lurched forward to attack your stomach with kisses. You gasped, feeling his hand reach again for your panties. 

There was an unbearable heat between your pussy and Yone’s fingers. Your underwear definitely wasn’t helping the situation with the cotton rubbing against your clit. You wanted so badly just to rip them off your body. And, it was as if Yone heard your thoughts, he rolled them off your legs. As you gazed down at him, you saw the painful strain in his pants. 

The swordsman continued to kiss down your body, tossing back the comforter behind him to get a better angle on your pussy. He gave no warning when he gave a thick lick to your clitoris. You wailed, feeling that burning heat finally being tended to. 

His hands held your thighs open as he kissed your delicate skin. You felt his tongue flick your clitoris and his hot breaths huffed over you. He took your teased nub into his mouth, sucking it. Your hands gripped the pillow under your head and trembled at the delicious sensation. You moaned, not letting yourself stifle it between your lips. 

Yone went back to flicking his tongue over you. You felt yourself getting closer to your orgasm. It was right there. Just a little more. Just as you thought it couldn’t get better, Yone slipped a single finger in your dripping pussy. Just that little touch flung you over the edge of bliss. Another finger. That was it. You cried out as your hips bucked with each wave. Your body sputtered as Yone kept his tongue on your clit. Too much. But also not enough. 

You knew what you needed now. 

You gasped, “Y-Yone… Please, I want you… in me.” 

He sat up, wiping your wetness off of his chin. You gazed up at him through your batting eyelashes. “Are you sure?” He asked. 

“I’ve never been more sure about anything in my life.” 

The swordsman seemed hesitant but nodded. He stood up on his knees to untie his pants but you quickly sat up to assist him. Yone didn’t fight your hands as they nearly tore the beaded sash off his waist. The anticipation was building as you hooked onto the waistband and pulled down. His painfully hard cock bounced up, almost knocking against his strong abdomen. 

One hand gripped his hot dick and gave a soft pump, hearing Yone groan as you did. His fingers raked through your hair lovingly, gently urging you to lay back down. You complied even though you really wanted to return the favor to your swordsman. Yone grinned as he watched you lay your head on the pillow. He removed his pants, uncharacteristically kicking them off behind him. 

Your heart thumped against your chest while Yone positioned himself between your legs. You raised a leg and the swordsman softly ran his fingers up your thigh. Yone grabbed his cock and lined it with you. He took a moment, his grey-blue eyes looking up at you. “Are you ready?” He asked, still lovingly rubbing your thigh. 

You nodded, “P-Please, Yone. I’m ready.”

As Yone cautiously slid his cock inside you, he groaned which set your heart ablaze. Seeing the swordsman’s face full of red lust nearly made you cum. Yone was a dignified warrior and… he was moaning as he bottomed out inside you. His dick hit its limit and he took a moment just to feel you around him. He laid on top of you, his strong hands reaching to pull you in a kiss. His lips grazed over yours softly as a butterfly on flower petals. 

He started to move his hips, making you moan into his lips. You broke away and turned your head to breath. Yone cupped your face, keeping you facing him. You caught his adoring stare. His eyes were half-lidded but still so passionate. You felt the connection between you strengthen to something that was more than just physical. 

Yone kissed you again but this time with more authority. His pace was steady and hard. He pulled out a few times, leaving you feeling empty without him. Your emptiness was alleviated with him filling you up again, each time being better than the last. You gripped Yone’s shoulders when his pace became more harsh but controlled enough for it not to be painful for you. Was he getting close?

One hand disappeared from your face and you felt it reappear on your wet clit. You threw your head back when the pleasure hit. Yone watched your expression rise and fall between moans and whimpers. His eyes never left you like you’d disappear if he looked away. You grabbed your breasts, pinching your hard nipples. Yone seemed to notice that and he rubbed your clit in time with his thrusts. You felt yourself cumming again. 

You cried out, “Yone!” Your back arched up as your orgasm blew through you, coating Yone’s cock in your cum. 

“Y/N…” He groaned as he removed his hand from your clit. 

Yone buried his face in your collarbone, his nose grazing up your neck. His thrust became fast and short, hitting your cervix hard. You knew Yone was about to cum. You wrapped your legs around his hips, pulling him close. That gesture seemed to make Yone collapse in. He growled in your neck while he pounded himself into you. The swordsman held himself deep in you, the head of his cock against your cervix. Yone moaned, releasing his orgasm inside you. 

He gave a few weak thrusts before he pulled out. Yone rolled over, breathing heavily. You closed your legs, feeling a slight ache from keeping them open for too long. Yone’s arm wrapped around you and brought you to his chest. He patted your hair while his breathing became normal again. 

“Y/N,” Yone sighed. “I feel tired.”

You smiled, “So… it was good?”

You heard him chuckle before he kissed your forehead. “I was more than good. Y/N, you mean so much to me. Dare I say… I may love you. You’ve done so much for me… it only seems reasonable. Unless… you think that a spirit loving you seems odd or even twisted then maybe—”

He was overthinking again but you hushed him by sitting up, “Yone. I love you.”

“You do?”

“Yes,” You laid back down with him. “I’m tired too.”

Yone smiled, “Then let’s get some sleep.”

* * *


End file.
